


Kiddo

by chatonfils



Series: Voltron: Hunting Things, Saving People [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Found Family, Hunter!Shiro, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, eventually hunter!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Shiro accidentally adopts a teenager when all he is trying to do is kill some vampires.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Hunting Things, Saving People [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Have I had this written up for a year? Yes I have. Anyways enjoy the next installment of the supernatural au!

A freshly sharpened machete was Shiro’s favorite weapon for taking down vampires. Granted, one time he was offered a katana for slicing off their heads, and that was an amazing experience. But the machete still remained his preference. It wasn’t the most smooth, not many things could be, slicing through bone and all. However it was efficient. 

Shiro enjoyed efficiency. 

And Shiro did consider himself to be an efficient person. Always making sure he’d destroyed every threat that he came across. Which is why he found himself searching every room in the vamp nest he’d just cleared. To ensure there were no bloodsuckers left in the house. 

And there weren’t any.

The surprise came when he found a scared boy in a worn down bedroom closet. Filthy and blood soaked. He looked to be no more than in his early teens. And he didn’t look or act like a vampire. 

The boy looked at Shiro in fear, terrified of him. Shiro took a small step forward and the boy pushed himself back as far as he could. Shiro could barely hear the whimpers the boy was making. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and dropped the machete behind him. The boy still looked no less fearful.

“Hey, I’m not here to hurt you.” Shiro’s voice was soft. “My name is Takashi. I got rid of the vampires. They can’t hurt you anymore.” The boy stared blankly at him. “What’s your name?” 

The boy didn’t answer. 

That became a reoccurring trend. He barely even acknowledged that Shiro had addressed him. And there was never a response. Not when Shiro brought him out for food after a half-assed attempt of cleaning him up. Not when the boy had been with him for months. 

It was nearly a year before the boy made any attempt to communicate more than a disgruntled nod or shake of the head. Yet still he only gave nonverbal cues. A tap, a point, and even a punch once. But still not a peep.

It was two years that the boy had been with Shiro before he talked. By then Shiro never imagined that it would happen. He’d accepted that the boy didn’t talk. And he’d accepted that he wouldn’t ever learn his name. He’d once tried to give him a name, and that was the time the boy had thrown a fist. So he’d resorted to calling him variations of “Kid.” Which the boy didn’t seem to mind. 

Shiro was packing up his weapons bag while the boy folded clothes into a bag. The boy kept stealing glances at Shiro. And he pretended not to notice. Waiting for the boy to decide what it was he wanted to do. Before long, it was time to go, and the boy still hadn’t made up his mind. So Shiro went ahead and started a conversation.

“We need to be out of here in a couple minutes, Kiddo. Find anything in the paper for us?” Shiro hoped that a case was all that had the boy caught up. 

The boy looked at him for a moment and then looked away. He rubbed his arm in a nervous tick that Shiro recognized. And in the tiniest voice that Shiro had possibly ever heard, the boy spoke. “My name is Keith.”

Shiro gaped at him for a good three seconds before regaining his composure and smiling brightly. God forgive him, but he couldn’t wipe that happiness off his face if he tried. His mind was lacking any words to respond with so he just pulled the b- Keith, into tight hug. Keith let out a grunt, squirming, attempting to get out of Shiro’s grasp. Shiro let him go after a couple seconds. He stepped back as soon as he was allowed, putting his personal space bubble back in tact. Shiro didn’t miss the way Keith pursed his lips trying to hide his own small happy smile. 

“Well, Keith, lets get going. I caught wind of a string of deaths in Colorado where all the victims have burned fingertips. Thought it might be our speed.” Shiro said, smile not leaving his face. Keith snorted and rolled his eyes, the tiny grin not leaving him either. Grabbing his gun from the table, Keith checked to see that it was fully loaded before turning on the safety and shoving it into his boot. Shiro had noticed that Keith always went for knives and blades before guns. However he found it easier to conceal a gun. And most of the time he carried extra bullets in his belt packs. The ones he had loaded were always doused in holy water, but he had a supply of silver bullets among other types to be prepared. 

When Shiro had brought Keith with him, he hadn’t really expected Keith to start hunting. He’d left the option open, of course. But he thought that the boy had been entirely too traumatized to go into the field. Shiro was proven wrong, though. He had insisted on following Shiro everywhere. Like a duckling who had imprinted on him. Barely letting Shiro out of his sight for several months. Not that Shiro minded. He enjoyed the company on the road, despite himself having to make all of the conversation. Keith was good company.

Even though Keith had told Shiro his name, his words were still far and few between. The random information Keith would reveal always threw Shiro for a loop. From “banana laffy taffy is the best kind,” to “I can’t read well,” to “what the hell is a Kardashian?????” It was a rollercoaster, truly.

As it turned out, Shiro was learning, Keith hadn’t attended a school since he was nine. And before that he’d been moved around so much that his education was rocky if not completely dysfunctional. So while being a teenager, he wasn’t educated past a fourth grade stand point and even then, the idea of what he’d had being considered educational was a far cry from the truth. Shiro did work with him a lot on it after it was brought to his attention that there was a problem.

It took a few years but Keith eventually caught up and read almost every chance he got. Though, he did vehemently refuse to read any trashy vampire novels. Shiro couldn’t say he blamed him. 

It amazed him how Keith learned and progressed. Always finding new things and trying to do his best. Stubborn too. It didn’t take too long for Shiro to realize what a stubborn streak that kid had. Even before he started talking, he would only do exactly what he wanted. It tended to drive Shiro up the wall at every ignored “stay here” or “would you please for the love of god, stop sharpening that blade! It’s getting brittle from how thin you’ve made it!” So very stubborn, that boy.

Keith was unique in so many ways. Shiro was glad to have ever had the chance of meeting him. And extremely glad to have seen him grow up and out of the frightened boy he’d met all those years ago.

But he was probably most happy for the day they met Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I waited so long to post this? I have part of Matt and Lance’s stories that have been written up for a long time as well.
> 
> If you’d like to join [my discord server](https://discord.gg/CXyyQKw) for fun chats and chaos, I now have one! It makes it a little easier to see when my stories will be updated instead of being left in the dark to wonder.


End file.
